


Dress Up!

by KuruKuruPiyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I need an break from work, I will go down on this ship!, Reader Insert, Sans is going to become Blueberry!, This is the result from coffee, Updates with this too, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuruKuruPiyo/pseuds/KuruKuruPiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found out Frisk's gender and their crush. Thou, they have plans for you as you are their designers. Will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to go to sleep but this is something I wanted to do... FML. Well, I hope you enjoyed this as well I did! I will go play Love Live that is taking my soul.

Frisk play around the grassy field. Today you decide to join the former queen with her children. Asriel, was kind around you, but awfully rude to Sans. Frisk was like an little sibling to you and take care of him with love. You were sitting on an picnic blanket under the tree with Toriel. "Toriel? Why did you left the throne?" Toriel smile sadly as she put down her book. "That was an long time ago, my child. I left for Asriel had died and Asgore had succumbed to grief. I didn't accepted the idea of letting humans fall in the Underground and have their lives ended from us. Everyone has an reason to fall down their. I mostly think is run away from the truth this world has. I never knew what was the reason Chara fell down in the Underground. All I know is that he hated humanity."

You took in each word she said. The thought of the gentle and kind King Asgore killing children was really strange and out of his personality. I can understand why he would do that. His hope had vanished on an single day.

"(Y/N), come ever here!" Asriel was looking over you with an huge grin on his face, while Frisk's was an alarmingly red. You stood up and walk over to them, an squatted down to hear them clearly. "What's up?" You look over to Frisk. "Kid? Why your face is red?" Asriel snicker, and whisper in your ear. "Frisk is an girl and she like Sans. Don't tell Mom, she will ruin the plan we have." You blink once.

Twice.

What after twice?

"Whaaaaa? Frisk," you grab her hands and smile at her. "Your secret is safe with me." She nod to your words, convinced you won't tell anyone. "Frisk has an request for you." Asriel spoke up, probably wanting to start on this. "Asriel, you just want to get this over with so you can tease the life out of Frisk, no?" He nodded his head, with confidence. "Make an dress for her. We know you are the Royal Designer, so this would be an request from the prince. Which I am. So this on my orders."

You haven't told the children about your job, but knowing Toriel you decide to ask later. "But I need her measurements and Toriel won't probably leave us at all." An idea have struck your head, smiling with glee. "Why not an play date every week. I start making the design later at my house. Today is Monday... So on Friday, okay?" They nod in agreement to your part of a the plan.

"Alright my children. Time to go home," Toriel have came up to the trio. Thankfully for you, the conversation had ended. "Have hope Frisk," you whisper at her ear. She smile softly and gave you an hug. Asriel as well. "Mom can we visit her house on Friday? You can have some time to relax an bit." Toriel thought on this for an while, then nod at this. "You won't mind (Y/N)?" You shook your head. "They will be safe in my hands." You said your goodbyes and left for your apartment. Where you live, there isn't an car honking horns, and people yelling. You need that peace and quiet for the project you need to start on.

"OH! THE HUMAN HAVE RETURNED HOME BROTHER!"

But with Papyrus and his lazy brother Sans living next door, is quite annoying to hear them bricked like an old married couple. You had lived with it from your childhood from your grandparents, and you can do it again. "sup. where have you been. paps wanted you to try his pasta."

You told them about the day in the hall. You check the time and saw it was noon. "Guys, I need to start on an project for my mother. She asked me to make an suit for her meeting next week. One request I have, I need some quiet. That would do so much helpful." Papyrus put his hand in his chest. "WHAT - oh sorry human. What we can do human neighbor." You laugh at his voice change. "Good night Sans and Paps." You bid them goodbye and enter your apartment.

* * *

"Let's go in Sans, we must not disturb the human neighbor. You need to eat my spaghetti tonight. Sans!" Sans snapped out of the thought he was in. He could see your soul, and knows when are you are lying.

Your soul is purple, which means the Perseverance. He spend enough time with you to know how your soul change when you lie. Your soul light dimmer for an while, but not your face. Something is telling him that your project isn't for your mother.

* * *

 

Your apartment was small, but is good for your statue. Your were small in size and the rooms were the same. You got used to this information. As you turn on the lights as you enter the living room, you collapse on the sofa. "I just have five days. I need to do this.

You quickly took an shower and eat on leftovers. You usually make dinner but you need the extra time. You sat in front of your desk. This time you move it to your bedroom, in case of Sans using his shortcuts in the living room. He don't know where the bedroom is, so you lucky you didn't. You make an body sketch of Frisk's, and her hair. Thinking on her past you thought of buttercup flowers.

_Short bell sleeves and here skirt should be like an flower. Like Thinker Bell! At the waistline, some small daisies should be at the waist line. I should make another one in case she won't like it. This time an design with an blouse and an skirt. The base color foe the new one is sky blue._

You spend the night make multiple dresses.

* * *

You groan out loud, lifting your head up. You blink yours eyes for an couple times to fully get an clear vision were you are. "I slept on my desk," you bring your hand to your head. "Again? I need to put an limit but it was worth it." You stretch your sore arms and neck, hearing cracking sounds. You push yourself up slowly, and went to the kitchen to start on coffee. You start to grind the coffee beans and start heating up the water. The kettle whistle and you grab an mug. You did this everyday, is was normal. The rich aroma of coffee reach your nose and you smile.

Knock. Knock knock.

"Who is there?" You walk towards the door and open it to see Toriel and the kids there. "My child. Can you take care of them today for an few hours? An meeting have popped out of nowhere." You smile at the goat. "Sure. They are safe in my hands. I call Sans if I need help." You can show all the design you have done in one night. "Thank you." She push the children in. "Now be nice to her." Asriel and Frisk nod in unison. "Bye."

She close the door, and with speed they look at you. "So? You have some designs ready?" Asriel spoke up. You let them follow to your room. They went in shook of all the designs you put all over the room. "Frisk pick out all your favorites you see and I can tell you each thought I have in mind in each one." Frisk shyly walk to each one. Surprised on how much you done in one night. She pick out an few and sat on the bed. "Asriel you can check all the designs she pick while I pick all of these down. Don't want Sans to pop out to ruin the surprise." Asriel follow your orders while you took all the papers down.

Some you decide to use on other projects. You stack them neatly and put them on your desk. You jump on the bed looking over the children. "So? What do you think?" Asriel look at Frisk signing. "Frisk says that is really incredible that you made this all in one night. One question she have. Can she really use the design she will use?" You laugh gentle, and look at them with an comfortable gaze. "You can use any of these designs when ever you can." Frisk hug you, which you gently return back. "Can I see which one you choose?" She hold out the paper which you look at.

"This is the first one I did. I was thinking about when you fell in the Underground. You fell on buttercups, and this what happened. Strange thou." Asriel look at you with an curious gaze. "What is it (N/N)?" You look at them. "I never put this on the walls, for I wanted to show this myself is any the designs did not fit you. You found this on the wall?" Frisk nod her head. You thought for an while. Nothing came in your mind as why this was on the wall. You clap your hand together, and push that aside. "Need you measurements, Frisk."

She stood up and you look at Asriel. "Sweetie, you need to exit for an while." The goat shook his head. "I want to see -" You stop his words. "I need to talk to Frisk for an while. This is something I want to do in private. Girl to girl. You understand? You can bring Sans in, but not here okay?" Asriel somehow understood this and left. "I going to lock the doors so Sans won't come in here." Asriel close the door and an click was heard.

"Bonehead! Can you please take care of me? (Y/N) requested it, so you won't deny it fat bones!" You can hear some grumbling and something breaking. "Frisk," you turn you concern to Frisk. "You know about Sans ability of knowing that he knows the timelines, but there much more to be known." You grab the measuring tape. "He has an mucky memory of each timeline, but remember the deaths of Papyrus." You measure her height and then shoulders. "Arms stretched out, please." Frisk follow you order. "His brother is the most important thing in his world. I know about you killing everyone but got defeated by Sans." Frisk nod at this statement. You measure her arms and how long is her arm to arm.

You lend her an notepad with an pencil. "Write down what you what to know about Sans." She wrote down this, What is Sans true feelings about me when I went to Genocide? You put the tape down on your desk and sat on the bed. You pat the seat next to you. Frisk went to next to you. "Sans want you dead," you saw Frisk scared expression. "Now hold on. He wanted you back though, that is why he offered to Mercy you, even though he killed you. He wanted you to reset, he saw your soul. That you were still there. Please don't take that personal, he saw the good in you." Frisk look down then wrote down another question.

Why is that Sans is cut, something red comes out of it? Is it blood? You shrug your shoulders, then mess her head. "Ask that yourself, alright?" You carry Frisk up. "Let's see if they haven't murder each other yet." She nod in agreement and we left the room. You knock on Sans' door and saw is was unlocked. You sigh nervously and push the door open to see Asriel floating in the air with an cyan aura. "Finally! I was about to kill him, but..." You grab Asriel ear harshly and he cry out in pain. "I left to pick up Frisk and see you killing Sans. I thought this was over?" Asriel glare at Sans and you look at him to see him in his sofa. Eyelids closed.

How classy.

"Sans let him go." He snap his fingers and you catch Asriel with ease. You glare at Sans, and only got an shrug. "tibia honest kid," you look at him. "that kid tried to kill me. you need to leash that goat." Asriel hiss at him. You place an kiss on the kid head. "They are nice to me because I do the same. Thank you Sans." You left the apartment and went in your apartment.

"lies..."

* * *

You hum an tune and start to collect the fabric you need. Yesterday you got all the color the Frisk want on her dress. Every color was earthly tone, and have half the colors you have at home. You needed an golden brown for the frills at the bottom of the dress. Today there was no disputing as you were doing this. To be honest to yourself, your having too much fun.

You got everything and went to the cashier to see Sans working there. "Sans? I didn't know you worked here?" Sans chuckle softly. "i only work here when they need help. and you? doing the project for your mother?" You gave him all the fabrics you have, and shook your head. "Only to restock on my fabrics and get new ones. I almost finished with it." You been lying to Sans about Frisk. You felt guilty but it was needed. "Here. Keep the change. Well see you." You left the store in an rush.

You feel your sins crawling on your back. But you ignore it.

You enter your apartment and look at the measures of Frisk. You grab an cardboard box. You sat at your desk which was back in the living room, and measure in Frisk's measurements. "Say, Sans? Why are upset?" You stop your movements and look behind to see Sans there. He use one of his shortcuts again. "why are lying?" You only smile at him. "Good things happen to people who wait." Sans look at what you were doing. "what are you doing?" You resume his movements and plan not to show the design. "Patience is key. Can you leave?" Sans look at you once more then left.

You let out an shakily breath. You grab you phone and started to text to Frisk. He almost saw the plans. I need an new place, and someone who is good at secrets. You exhale and saw you phone. Alphys place is good. Undyne don't live there. The are planning to move together in next week. You start to call Alphys, and look at how much fabric you need to move with you. "H-hello (Y/N). Is t-there something I-I could h-help you?"

You start to tell Alphys everything.

* * *

"Thank you so much Alphys," you were at her doorstep. You have an backpack with everything you need. "N-no pro-problem (Y/N). This is be-becoming my n-number one shipping." You laugh at he antics and you took an look around. "This is better then my apartment. Where could I work." Alphys smile nervously. "T-there in the k-kitchen table." You went there and start working. "Can you make sure that Undyne won't come. I have an feeling that she won't keep this low." Alphys laugh with you.

"D-don't worry. I-I call h-her to make s-sure she tell me if s-she is c-coming." You make the templates and start to unroll the fabrics. "Sans doesn't know I am here, only that I am not home. He believes that I am at the workshop in the company I work. La Vincapervinca." You hum an tune that you most familiar with. "I-is that Puella Magi M-Madoka Magica?" You nod your head. Your were an fellow otaku. You watch anime once an while. "I j-just finish t-that. Is was s-so good." The both of you talk about anime, and which ones you going to watch next.

You were multitasking, talking to Alphys, have the fabrics and templates, and making sure that Sans won't be here unexpectedly to see the design. You finish rather quickly and you start to pack everything away. "Well in Friday, I have Frisk to be my mannequin. Mannequins doesn't have one in Frisk's size. I might take the children to my workshop."  
Alphys nod in understandment. "W-well I-I can take Sans t-to lab to m-make h-him busy, a-and c-can do that for the e-entire day." You smile, with an devilish feeling towards it. "Undyne and Papyrus can be your test dummies or experiment. Hmmm..." Alphys broke out in cold sweat. "U-um...! (Y/N)..."

You hug her and said goodbye. You gave her your work card and left her. You skipped on the way there, and thought of visiting the workshop to make sure everything is clean. You pull out your cell and call Toriel. "My child, what do you need?" Toriel gentle voice came to you ear. "Can I take the kids to my workplace? For the play date I mean. Something have come up on that day, but it would be an chance to show them how I work." You could here some noises, metal banging against metal, and inferred that she was at the kitchen. You thought of cinnamon buttercup pie.

You need to get something to eat.

"Well why not. They can learn some new skills, and they will be safe. Alright. I tell them. Goodbye my child." You ended the call, and went to the apartment. You turn on the lights and put your bags down on the sofa, for you need them for tomorrow. You start to make dinner, some roasted corn salad. You make four servings, one to eat know and the other three for tomorrow.

You ate quickly so you can make the brochure. You look for the brochure's design all over the house. You couldn't find it. You walk to Sans's place, having an feeling he was snooping around. You knock on their door, rubbing your forehead. You couldn't afford to lose the design, for it can take you back. "HELLO THERE HUMAN! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED?" You nod your head. "Where is your brother, Papyrus? I going to murder him." Papyrus look confused. "WHAT DID MY LAZY BROTHER DID? BESIDES BEING LAZY."

"I think he stole an design of mine. Is really important. If he is not here, I going to his room." Papyrus shook his hand in front of face. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHILE FIND THE DESIGN! THERE WON'T BE BREAKING OF DOORS." He ran to probably of the directions of Sans' room. "Paps! I going to check around here!" There was no response. With an shrug, you look around the kitchen. There was an drawer with an large amount of bones, one with an sleeping white dog, and pasta. You check if the dog was still in the drawer, but it disappear. I think I am tired.

Papyrus came back with an small paper. "HUMAN, IS THIS THE PAPER YOU ARE LOOKING FOR?" You look at. Is was the paper!

"Thank you, Paps! This is it!" You hug Papyrus and he returned it too. His grip was strong, but didn't hurt you. "Good night, Paps," you kiss him on his skull. His face turn orange. You giggle at that. "H-HUMAN!" You left the scene.

* * *

You went to your workplace with the kids in hand. "(Y/N), I can't wait to see were you work!" You smile at Asriel. "I need the both of you two to listen to me. I was lucky to not bring Toriel with us." You decide to pick the children up, and you barely convince her to let you take them with you. Frisk signed something. "Frisk says that mom is like that. She want us safe, after all." The three of you arrive to an huge tall building. "This is where I work. La Vincapervinca." Is was an top clothes designer company, and you were the assistant manager of the fabrics department. An adviser to your fellow coworkers too.

"Wow! You earn a lot of money don't you?" You laugh at that. "Frisk! I race you there!" You loook at their backs. An memory pop up in your. "I can't stop thinking of that day," you mumble under your breath. You ran after them, not to get them lost. "Wait up!" You lead up to the sixth floor, and told them about this floor. "This is where all of us get our fabrics from. I am the assistant manager of this floor, but I am close friends to the CEO. Want to meet her?" They nod at you. "We need to go to my office, follow me." You greet some of the people that were there.

"Sit on the sofa while I call her." They fight for an sit. "My darling! I didn't know you were coming in today! Why not come up to the penthouse?" You roll your eyes and look at Frisk. "I need some privacy from an friend of mine. There is this kid that is here right now-" Your door slam open. You look to see an young lady with blonde hair standing there. "Joy! Why don't you just came up first?" You point at the kids.

"Oh right..." You stand next to her. "Asriel, Frisk. This is Paris, the CEO. This is what's going on..." You told everything in great detail and how Sans is getting suspicious of you. "Joy, you can harbor anything here! Not murder thou." You sigh. "Frisk. Can I see you," Paris look at Frisk with an stern gaze. Frisk did as she was told. "I think you have happiness from what Joy tells me. Sans seems...annoying but I can tell he is sincere."

"Annoying is correct Paris. His puns are awful." Asriel have an disgusted look. "I don't believe he is good for Frisk." You laugh at that. "Seems like he is the big brother in this story." Frisk looks up to Paris. "Story?" You hear Frisk talk and it sounded like an small girl that is very kind. "An story that you be an princess in Sans' eyes. Wait, his is an skeleton, how can he see? Even without an brain..." Frisk laugh at Paris humor.

"Paris? Can you help me with the dress?" With her help you manage to finish it quickly.

* * *

You took Frisk and Asriel to your house. "Don't worry about it. We have it covered." Frisk seems to be worried. "Don't you worry kid, just hope." Frisk gave you an smile, but she is still nervous. It is all over her face. "Alright then. I put this in my closet and Frisk? Can you come with me?" Frisk look at me confused. I smile warmly at him, "I have something for you." You enter your room and put the dress on an hanger, then in the closet. "The door there," you point the door across from the bedroom. "There is the secret."

Frisk push the door open, to see an huge crystal. The shape was oval-like, and the size of an empire apple. His mouth gaped open. "That is my life source, is still growing in hope. HoPe I meant. If something goes wrong in this room," you became silent. Frisk is an smart kid. You outstretched your hand and an single piece came out. The single piece that came out, was shaped in an heart. You took an metal frame, that was connected to an chain. The frame fit snugly on the crystal. "Here you go kid."

She shook her head and push it back to you. "Kid, is not life killing. Besides you will do me an favor here." Frisk tilted her head to the side. "I have a lot of magic all because of this. If it gets destroyed, how much magic you think is there? More that Smiley Trashbag, so I will get all the magic, and I need an new LOC. Life Opal Crystal. And you have it, so take care of it. Plus is a nice jewelry." Frisk look at the crystal for an while, then nod. "Lifesaver. Literally." You put it around Frisk. "Sans knows about the crystal so is safe with him to but..."

"He is lazy and falls asleep in an battle. Don't let him have. He can have it on one condition, he is the only one left."

**Author's Note:**

> The Frisk/Asriel I wanted to write it today, but this took my attention. 
> 
> The Soul That Choose Their Home, I don't know when I going to edit chapter 3... I might as well go do that now. Or tomorrow.


End file.
